A New Life (Rebirth)
by Perseusjacksonfanfics
Summary: Percy is trying to find a new family after his life gets turned around well he find one withing the hunt Pertimis with a different ending T for occasional swear words
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE CHAPTER 1

 **So this is the new "Story" it's the same idea i'm just going to change a few details and future ideas soooo yea. I want to make my story unique or different , i don't want it to be the same percy runs away asks for death and gets sent to be Artemis guardian and they fall in love blah blah blah it's kinda boring now at least for me so with this i hope you enjoy this chapter of A New Life**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"HEROES TODAY IS A GREAT DAY IN HISTORY, WE HAVE WON THE SECOND GIANT WAR…." Zeus boomed. All i can think is how we won this war but for a great cost, We lost many many friends and family, It's kind of hard to think when Zeus is being screaming like a drama queen. "Like the generous God that i am i'm going to reward you for your bravery and courage...blah...blah..blah blah...percy...perseus...PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus said fuming and muttering something about about dumb sea spawns followed with a glare from Poseidon

"Wait what, what happened" i Answered cluelessly, some Gods tried but failed to not laugh with some demigods snickering. I heard Annabeth muttering 'seaweed brain'

"Perseus Jackson will you accept our generous offer of becoming a God and becoming the 13th Olympian"Zeus asked. I heard a couple of gasps, I turned around to see Annabeth smiling sadly at me with silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Accept their offer percy, no more great prophecies no more wars be happy seaweed brain" she silently said. By the time she finished her sentence my lips were already on hers

"I'm never going to leave you wise girl" i replied to her, she seemed a bit taken aback and hugged me, i hugged her back. Zeus cleared his throat

"So what's your decision young hero" Zeus said irritated at how long i'm taking.

"I'm sorry Milord but i must decline your offer" He started to get mad " I mean it's a great but i can't leave my family and friends behind, But i do have a few wishes , but you have to swear on styx to complete my wishes" i told Zeus, A few Gods and demigods gasped when I declined godhood others knew I wasn't going to accept.

"I Zeus King of the Gods and God of thunder solemnly swear to Grant this demigods wish if it's under my power" you could hear thunder in the distance sealing the deal.

"I want for Hestia and Hades to get their thrones back since they deserve them, and i want the peaceful titans to be freed from their prisons since you didn't do that last time and i want to see them in front of my eyes "I said glaring at Zeus "Yes , yes i'll do that" Zeus replied and with a snap two thrones appeared one between Poseidon and Zeus and another one in between Demeter and Hera. to say that Hestia and Hades were surprised was an underestimate. Hades looked at me and just nodded while Hestia squealed and hugged me like her life depended on it.

"THANK YOU Perseus" she said excitedly.

"It's my pleasure milady" i replied bowing to her

"No need to bow Perseus" She told me.

"No need to call me Perseus " i replied with a smirk she smiled at me and walked to her throne.

"Hermes go free the peaceful titans" Zeus grumbled. In a few minutes many tittanies and titans appeared, I saw someone i missed dearly. She ran so fast toward me and jump into my arms and started crying

"Thank you, thank you,thank you" Calypso said to me. I hugged her and after a minute let go at me and kissed my cheek and went to find Leo. I saw Annabeth and she seemed jealous

"Relax wise girl, I love you" I told her hugging her she seemed to calm down a bit

"I love you too" She replied. I looked around and saw Apollo crying next to Leto and Artemis , I smiled feeling all warm and fuzzy inside not really but you get what i mean. Leto then came and gave me a Bear hug that would make Tyson jealous.

"Thank you for freeing me from my prison young one for that i'm going to let you be able to shapeshift into one of my sacred animals, Pick in between A weasel or A wolf " She said i'm a bit surprised because i didn expect anyone to reward me.

"Kinda sounds painful but i prefer to become a wolf" i replied to her. She chanted in greek

"Done " Leto said i don't feel different in anyway though….

"Thank you" I said confused since nothing happened she just laughed and walked away back to Artemis when Apollo appeared in front of me he was crying and he hugged me, i'm a bit surprised i was about to say something when he just started to say thank you over and over. He chanted something in greek and he said

"I just gave you my blessing i'll tell you later what you can do with it , once again thank you" and he appeared next to Leto and Artemis scaring them. After that the ceremony passed by quickly with all the 7 got immortality including nico,reyna and I obviously. Frank wished for Hazel's curse to be lifted. Hazel asked for Frank's curse to be lifted (Ironic huh?) Nico wished to be Hades lieutenant . Jason wished for a new and better sword (typical, dont tell him i said that). Piper asked for her mother's blessing(which improved her charm speak by a ton and other stuff i don't know) Reyna asked for her mother's blessing which she received with Mars blessing as well oh and she also received a weapon from lupa that transformed into any other weapon, The Romans must love Reyna. Last but not least it was Annabeth's turn she was offered to be goddess and to help her mom Athena. I was confident that she would reject the offer because she loves me, Right?

But then i felt my heart crack a bit from her next few words.

I would love to-

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoy and all rights go to RICK RIORDAN once again thank you, peace (lots of thank you's)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

 **Chapter 2**

 **All character rights go to Rick Riordan the only thing i own is the story itself**

 **Please review follow and like my story for more faster updates**

 **Thank you for reading my story hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I would love to become a goddess and work for you mother but i love Percy and i can't ever leave him for a position when he went to tartarus and saved me multiple times,I can't and i won't let my hubris control my life" I told my mother and the rest of the Olympian council. My mother looked offended but i saw a glint of pride in her eyes though she didn't show it in the outside

"Alright daughter what is your wish then" My mother asked me.

"I want my dagger and daedalus laptop back" I replied

"Ok daughter it shall be done" My mother said snapping her fingers causing my dagger and laptop to appear, she shrunk down to human size giving me my stuff

"I'm so proud of you Annabeth for standing up for what you believe in even though it's for that boy but for you i'll give him a shot" she whispered to me i hugged her

"Thank you mom, i love you" I told my mom

"I love you too Anna" she replied i don't like it when people call me Anna but my mother is an exception especially since she is a goddess , not to mention goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Getting of topic.

 **Percy's POV**

I felt pain in my heart when i heard her say i would love to but i let out a sigh of relief when she finished her sentence. After her whole speech and getting her wish we had a celebration. Annabeth and i were dancing when a slow song came on

"Mi lady may I get the pleasure to dance with you" I asked with a goofy smile. She giggled and nodded "i'm not as bad as i used be back in our third quest i said then i grimaced at the memory of my failure of not being able to save Bianca nor Zoe

"It's not your fault Percy, their deaths were planned by the fates you wouldn't be able to do anything about it " Annabeth said trying to comfort me

" I know, i just can't help but feel like i failed them, not only them but Nico and Artemis" i replied to her.

"I know seaweed brain, i know but we couldn't do anything about it she told me followed by a passionate kiss, a kiss that made me forget about my everything making me feel like i was in cloud nine or heaven or in better words elysium. It was all perfect until i heard a cough. Jason started laughing at how disappointed i was about breaking the kiss. Piper and annabeth started talking about gods know what. Jason and i started talking until we started a serious topic

"Im planning on settling down in new rome with Annabeth, I want to be able to go to college get married have kids , in other words i want to live a happy life with Annie . I don't want to worry about another war do you know what i mean Jason?" i told Jason

"Yea i understand,It's a lot to think about. i guess we all need to catch a break every once in a whi-"Jason replied to me before getting interrupted.

"Excuse me Jason may i borrow Perseus here" Someone said behind us . I was shocked to see it was Artemis that wanted to see me, Jasin and i instantly bowed

"Y-Yea S-Sure" Jason stuttered not wanting to become a jackalope

"Males" Artemis muttered

"So umm why did you want to see me Lady Artemis" I nervously asked her, i mean you would to if **The** man hating goddess asked to talk to you(if you were a guy of course)

"Don't be nervous Perseus I just wanted to thank you for freeing my mother from her prison"She told me.

"Call me Percy and it's my pleasure" I Replied to her0

"You have earned my respect Perseus don't let me down" She told me and with that said she left.

After a while of partying with Annabeth I excused myself to go talk with the Goddess of Wisdom about Annabeth's and My future.

"Milady" I said with a bow "I want to marry your daughter and i want your blessing" I blurted out, Stupid ADHD it sounded rude but at least i got my point across.

"Well you can have my blessing B-" She spoke but i didn't hear the rest since i was celebrating. She seemed to notice so she repeated herself " _But_ I need you to do something for me" She told me, Great way to burst my bubble

"What do i need to do Milady" I grumbled

"What you have to do is simple, All you gotta do is Beat the ladon and get his golden apples and do the 12 labors of Hercules" She said with a smirk. My moth fell and i almost fainted but i answered with a small squecky

"OK"

In Overall we had a great time and at some point a drunken Apollo made us do karaoke but it was so much fun. But there is one thing that my mind can't wrap around and it was the quest that Athena gave me. Ughhh why can't i just get something simple like kill a telkinih or something, but i guess it's going to be worth it.

 **-The Next Day-**

It was early in the morning like 6:00AM when i woke up (which is weird) it's like i was woken up by a God or something *Hint* Hint*Wink*Wink*(By the way it was my father Poseidon, wait who am j talking to?) For some reason I felt like i needed to check the camp borders and i'm glad i checked since i saw a terrified teen running away from the minotaur, it's time to say hi to old beef head

"Hey kid run over the hill and don't stop until you see a big house (Huh thats why its called the Big House) look for someone named Chiron" I told/screamed at him

"I can't leave you to fight that beast alone" he replied to me but it was already too late i was already fighting the minotaur and i was about to kill it when i slipped(Rookie mistake?) And dropped Riptide. The kid picked up and raised the sword while the minotaur was charging, Killing it making it explode in yellow dust. Some campers were there watching some of them were glaring at me

"How could you let him fight the minotaur by himself he could have died, and you call yourself a "Hero" one said while sneering at me

"But-" I was about to argue back when Chiron interrupted me and said

"I don't want your excuses Percy you have kitchen duty" That hurt a lot. The kid said

" I Killed the monster" i couldn't believe it and i got some hate filled looks and glares….

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 2. I'm going to try to update in the next few days again**

 **Please review, tell me what you like what you didn't like. It really helps me and i can improve my writing thank you once again and see you next time. Oh and please follow for more updates BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An**

 **So there is no easy way to say this but my friend Brandon unfortunately committed suicide. The story is obviously going to be discontinued if anyone wants it you can take it, I'm sorry for any inconveniences**

 **Thank you for everything and R.I.P Brandon**


End file.
